Magic of Love
by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow
Summary: Red-Eyes Black Dragon has a crush on her master; Jounouchi Katsuya. If she confesses, will Katsuya say he feels the same? Lemon, Akashipping   Other Pairings: Seto X Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Duel Monsters X Duel Monsters
1. Magic of Telling Him

When I first searched this, I was extremely shocked to find…Nothing. That's right nothing, nada, zero, and zilch! I was screaming, "Why has no one try to put up a fic about Red-Eyes and Jounouchi!" and running around in circles, sure I love Castleshipping and Puppyshipping, but where is some love for the Red-Eyes around here?

Saggi: You were about to blow out our ear drums is a more…shall we say, appropriate description for your loud rant-sing.

Oh shove it Saggi! Anyway, this will be a shipping called: Akashipping.

Because Crimsonshipping is someone's OC x Yusei, Redshipping is two characters that people made, Blackshipping sounds boring, Dragonshipping is Yami x Katsuya, Dracoshipping is Rayquaza x Latias in Pokémon, and Drakeshipping also sounded boring, Kuroshipping was an okay name, but then I say Akashipping because some people draw Jounouchi's eyes red...So, yeah…Red-Eyes, Jou with red eyes…Maybe I should change it to Redeyeshipping, but it would sound weird.

In this story, Red-Eyes is called Nightwing. I know it's the name of a Marvel hero but just deal with it.

I don't know if there is a couple with the same shipping name but if there is someone tell me 'kay?

And use your stupid flames to light up the stick of dynamite that you shoved up your ass earlier because that is the only ass-bang your ever gonna get!

I don't like Kisara X Seto but I like Blue-Eyes X Seto, weird right well, I don't really like Kisara, but you gotta love the dragon! So Kisara is just a name for BEWD.

Duel monsters can turn to human on whim, in this here story.

Warnings: Some Yaoi (Dark Magician X Silent Magician implied), lemony goodies, and Beasty-ness. (If you consider a relationship with a dragon that happens to be a duel monster, then yes.)

"Humans are talking"

"_Duel Monsters are talking"_

'Humans are thinking'

'_Duel Monsters are thinking'_

Chichi: Shadownia Clow doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or else the whole series would be Puppy and/or Black, Puzzle, Tender, and Bronze-shipping.

Immy and Cli-Cla: *pulls back curtains* May the shipping commence!

* * *

The majestic black dragon that stood towering 10 feet above Katsuya Jounouchi; bent its head and nuzzled his neck. He chuckled as he kept on brushing the gleaming onyx neck scales of his dearest pet: the Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Good girl, Nightwing."

He used his free hand to stroke the other side of her neck, admiring the shine that showed her scales were healthy and clean. He continued on as he dug out dirt from beneath her scales and shined them. Then clipped, cleaned and shined her claws, washed her wings, polished her horns, brushed her teeth and brushed her tail. After a hour and a half, he stood back and admired his work.

"All clean and pretty Nightwing."

"_But it's all thanks to you, Katsuya-sama."_

"Aw, ya gimme too much credit, Nightwing, ya naturally pretty no matta what, I'm just shinin' up the corners is all."

Then Jounouchi flashed Nightwing his trademark smile, the one that always made her swoon.

For you see, our beloved Red-Eyes Black Dragon, has fallen madly in love with her master.

Nightwing blushed; the tint her cheeks have taken could rival the redness of her eyes. She began to fiddle with her claws, when Jounouchi pat her neck. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Let's go grab some grub and hit da road, we got a duel ta go to in about 2 hours."

"_Sounds like an excellent plan, Katsuya-sama."_

They were about to go back into their 7 story mansion, when a thunderous roar sounded from the light blue sky above the grassy field around a giant lake. Nightwing was about to go into a defensive stance around her precious master until she realized it was only Kisara, or namely, Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The dragon landed on the shore of the lake that glimmered in the wake of the afternoon sun's harsh rays.

"Hiya, Kisara! What's happenin'?"

"_Seto-kun said to tell you that your duels for today were cancelled."_

"Wha! I had 5 duels today! Just because Kaiba is the richest man on the freaking planet doesn't mean he can cancel my eff-king duels!"

"_He can and he did, he demanded a meeting from you, and if this is about your paycheck, don't worry, he's got you covered."_

"That bastard, at least he's treatin' you right, ain't he? Cuz' if not ya tell and da Godfaddah o' Games is gonna shove a foot up his ass along with the ten foot pole he's got in there already."

"_Don't worry, Seto might be cold on the outside but he actually very romantic and cares about me as much as he cares about Mokuba."_

Nightwing smirked as she rubbed Katsuya's back to calm him from his temper tantrum.

"_Heh, I wonder when you are going to get some eggs down by your nest and turn me into an auntie."_

Kisara blushed, the red apparent on her shiny blue-white scales.

"_Be quiet, Nightwing! At least, I have a mate!"_

"_Exactly."_

Kisara huffed while Katsuya and Nightwing just laughed.

"Hey Kisara, Imma give that boyfriend o' yers a piece o' Katsuya Jounouchi over da phone so you ladies; play nice!"

As soon as Jounouchi was out of the two dragon's sights and in the shiny marble mansion, Kisara decided to have some girl talk time with Nightwing.

"_Have you told him nothing, Nightwing?"_

"_I can't help it! I don't know how he would feel!" _

"_Just go and say it to him! Or go and kiss him! That's how Seto and I got together, I just kissed him and he kissed back…"_

"_I know, you told me that story for the millionth time already, Kisara."_

"_Then what are you waiting for? Him to get drunk and screw your lights out and have a clutch of eggs yourself then tell him that you loved him?"_

"_Hey, that might just work."_

"_That was a freaking joke, you hopeless excuse of a lizard…"_

"_Watch yourself."_

"_Jounouchi is sooooo rubbing off on you."_

"_What the- What in the fucking world is that supposed to mean?"_

The icy scaled dragon giggled.

"_Taking the phrase the dirty way?"_

"_Shut up."_

"_Hmmm, make me."_

"…_fine…"_

"_Just turn human for one night, it might help with the confession since he'll be facing a confession from a pretty human girl instead of a freaking 16 foot dragon."_

"_Okay, but the hell will I wear? I never turn human so I only have a red belly-shirt and loose black jeans with a pair of black combat boots."_

"_We go shopping."_

"_Okay, I'll see you sometime next week."_

"_No Nightwing, you are not putting this off for any longer, we are going shopping and we are going NOW!"_

With a small post-it note from Kisara saying that they went shopping for some female dragon stuff (because when female dragons go in heat, they tend to grow violent and have a mating spree, so they are pretending to off buying pills for to calm down the violent reactions and suppress some of the hormones), Nightwing was dragged off to Domino City Mall.


	2. Magic of the Shopping and MakeOver

They entered and immediately headed to Nordstrom. The mall was quite crowded with Duel Monsters and human alike. Dark Chimeras flew to the spas and ice cream shops, while some could encounter a Goddess of the Third Eye shopping with a Maiden in Love at Forever 21, some can see Baby Dragon with Shadow Ghoul and Time Wizard shifting through the shelves of Sanrio. Back in Nordstrom, our two dragons walked the isles for the perfect dress.

"_I don't even know what to look for, Kisara…"_

"_Oh, don't worry, I can look for you. Why don't you just look around and snoop."_

Nightwing shrugged and wandered into the Cosmetics part, to be specific, Lancôme. She started to browse through the eye shadow colors, admiring the pretty shades and colors.

"_Nightwing?"_

Nightwing looked up to see the bearer of the voice. The red haired Harpies Lady levitated to Nightwing's side.

"_Hey Aria, where's Mai and your sisters?"_

"_Mai is looking for some stuff over at Mac, Clair is on a date with that Gaia Knight boy fling of hers, whose name I am not even going to bother remembering ever, and Renee is out with Kenneth, that Fire Sorcerer kid."_

"_Hey, Kenneth loves Renee very much and vice versa, so showing a little a bit of respect by not calling him a kid would be nice."_

"_Oh well, look at him; that is exactly what he is!"_

"_Whatever…"_

"_Why are you here? You were never interested in make-up, decided that you wanna try and get bedded tonight, Night?"_

"_I am not getting laid, Aria!"_

"_Okay, okay calm down! But seriously, what's up?"_

"…_I'm…planning on confessing…to Katsuya-sama…"_

"_Awww, how sweet. You wanna dress up all pretty as a human girl to confess to him don't you?"_

Nightwing sighed, nodded, and thought to herself, _'Just exactly how do female Duel Monsters know this?' _

"_Well, what do you plan to wear?"_

Just then, Kisara burst in and showed up with a dress and a pair of cute black flats.

"_Oh, Nightwing, isn't this dress just the cutest, they fit you perfectly!"_

The dress was a silky black and had red clothed waist, ending just above the knees, the dress had spaghetti straps and the back didn't reveal much of the back.

"_Kisara, you are a miracle artist, Nightwing would look perfect in that!"_

"_How do you people know that I would look good in that dress, much less what my size is, we're still in dragon form so…?"_

"_Because we know extra small would fit you and that you have black hair, red eyes and a bra size of 35B and you have a shoe size of 6."_

"_How do you people know this? Do you freaking stalk me!"_

"_Me and Kisara have what people call; women's intuition, sweetie."_

Nightwing face-palmed and sighed, _'Oh my Ra... Someone save me…'_

"_Now for the make-up. Knowing Kisara, she is terrible with cosmetics so I'm going to get you some good stuff."_

"_Hey, I'm not that bad, Aria!"_

"_Yes you are, because last time you tried eye shadow you failed, and got it all over yourself, same with the blush and foundation, and you jabbed yourself with the eyeliner 5 times. You are so lucky we got you fixed up in time for that date with Kaiba." _

"_Oh wow Kisara, and you call me a failure with feminine things, at least I won't jab myself with the eyeliner __**and**__ get the blush plus foundation all over myself."_

"_Whatever, let's go get you some make-up!"_

Their first stop was Lancôme, where they got:

Nightwing; Groupie (shimmer) lipstick and Definicils Mascara

Kisara; Best Dressed (sheen) and Plunge (shimmer) eye shadow

Aria; Plumage (shimmer) eye shadow.

Then came Shiseido:

Foundation for Nightwing

Brown Contrast eyes shadow for Kisara

Wine Haze and RD 305 lip liner for Aria.

They hit Chanel:

Nightwing fancied a Black Le Crayon Yuex eyeliner

Kisara ran off to Clinique since nothing in Chanel interested her and she bought Red Kiss (matte) lipstick and eye shadow duo 37 with the colors Starstruck and Golden Lynx

Aria bought a Coco Mademoiselle lip gloss

They crashed into Mai who was at Mac:

Nightwing bought some Frankly Scarlet (matte) powder blush

Kisara bought a Crystal (frost) eye shadow

Since Aria had nothing to buy, she bounced off to L'Oreal, where she bought a Double Extend Mascara.

**(A/N: All this stuff is real, I have them myself! But, some of them are really old; I don't know if they make some of them anymore, I know they don't make the Plunge eye shadow (Lancôme) and Wine Haze lip liner (Shiseido) anymore.)**

Nightwing and co. crashed in quite a few of their own friends as well…

Nightwing crashed into Exodia (Ethan) and Dark Magician (Mahado) at Lancôme, shopping for their girlfriend and boyfriend, Serena (Flame Champion) and Jaden (Silent Magician). Kisara met up and chatted with Burstinatrix who was out with her brothers Avion and Sparkman, near Clinique and Aria saw Renee with Kenneth by Shiseido.

All in all they were a bit tired but nothing serious, so after half an hour, it was 7:30 and thus they got started on Nightwing's debut! After dressing her, they sat her down on her bed and took out all the new make-up and started to mess with Nightwing's face, trying everything on until finally, they settled on something good.

"_Prep the hair straightener while I untangle her hair."_

"_Okay, Kisara hand me the foundation from Shiseido."_

"_Now, give me the Chanel eyeliner."_

"_Perfect, now hand over the Groupies Lipstick."_

"_Lemme get some of that Duo Eye Shadow of yours Kisara._

"_Gimme my Mac 213 brush and the Mac blush."_

"_Now gimme the Definicils mascara."_

"_And voila! You are now beautiful."_

Nightwing walked into the walk-in closet got a good look at herself in the mirror, and gawked.

"_Is this really me?"_

"_Yes, it is darling; Kisara did a really good job choosing the dress and with my handiwork on the make-up and hair, you look like a beauty."_

Nightwing couldn't believe it, she actually did look pretty. But she didn't have time to gawk, because 30 seconds after doing so the door opening and closing, sounding through the house signaled Katsuya's return.

"Hey Nightwing! I'm home!"

"_Nightwing's in your room, she has something to tell you!"_

"_Yeah! I gotta get home or Seto will get worried and Aria is going home too."_

"Thanks girls. I'm going upstairs, be careful on your way home!"

The girls, still unchanged from their duel monster forms, flew out into the night sky and giggled all about what might happen.


	3. Magic of the Confession

THERE IS A LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER! XP Trauma writing this...

* * *

'I wonder what Nightwing wants to talk to me about.'

Opening the door to his room, he expected to see a dark black dragon with crimson eye staring intently at him with her black framed wings folded by her side. However, this wasn't so. Instead he saw a girl in a black dress the reached down to her knees, in simple black eyeliner and eye shadow close to her porcelain skin with shimmering lipstick that reflected off the dim lighting in the room. Cute black flats adorned her feet and straight black hair blended almost cleanly to the surroundings. She was sitting on the edge of his bed, her bloody crimson red eyes staring, almost sadly at the blonde that stood at the doorway shocked.

"Nightwing?"

"_Katsuya-sama, to make it easier, I'll tell you this now, I can stay in this form forever if you want, but that's not the main thing." _

"Nightwing, what's with the get-up? I don't get it…"

'_Here goes nothing…' _Nightwing thought to herself as she curled her lips.

"_Katsuya-sama, I…Ever since you won me from Dinosaur Ryuzaki…I've been…in love with you…and this…is just so that you might accept this confession easier, that is coming from a human girl and not from a hideous dragon."_

Nightwing kept her head down the entire time not daring to look into her beloved master's eyes. Jounouchi lifted up her chin, making her look into the deep chocolate eyes that made her heart skip beats. Then it happened.

It was fast and quick but the feeling of electricity still jolted through her skin.

Katsuya kissed her.

"You are the stupidest but the most beautiful dragon, I have ever seen in my life."

"_Katsuya-sama?"_

Nightwing didn't say anything more as Katsuya captured her lips in another sweet kiss. She submissively let him explore her mouth, and he stroked her tongue with his own. They broke apart for air, but Katsuya didn't stop there, he proceeded to take his dragon to the bed that could hold twenty people, or one Red-Eyes Black Dragon.

"Change back."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I want to make love to Nightwing, my beautiful Red-Eyes Black Dragon, not some pretty girl I found sitting on my bed."

Nightwing brushed furiously at the words "make love".

Was Katsuya really going to?

But even if he didn't she didn't mind. She lived to please her Katsuya-sama, and if he wanted the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Nightwing, then that is exactly what she would give him.

The black dress melted into her skin and her eyes slowly lost their pupils. Scales began to replace what was once skin and claws replaced fingers. Her nose turned into a snout and teeth slowly turned to fangs. All traces of human disappear as they were replaced by dragon features. She opened her eyes and Katsuya stared at the gleaming crimson orbs lovingly.

"Much better…"

_**-*~Lemon Starts Here~*-**_

That was all he said before his mouth latched on to the thin scales of her underbelly.

Nightwing moaned, Katsuya kissed and licked at the black skin. He sucked at all the right places, every sweet spot on her chest, making her shiver. He ran his hands down her sides, reaching her thighs and gently stroking the inside of them, closer and closer to her area. But his hands never got there; after all, he was teasing her.

Careful not to jab her master with her beak, she gently clamped onto his neck and sucked at all the different area of his neck making him moan, then grabbing his shirt with her mouth, she slipped it over his head and flung it to the floor with a small toss of her head. When she turned back, she was greeted by her master's well sculpted chest.

"Like what you see, Nightwing?" Katsuya said teasingly, seeing the blush that invaded the black scales of her face. He leaned down to her ears and whispered, "It's all yours…"

He licked the surrounding scales making her shiver and her pussy get wet, begging for attention. Katsuya noticed this and began kissing her again, from her neck to her chest lower, her stomach, her hips and with one last flick of his tongue, he stopped right above her entrance.

"Can I go on?"

"_Please go on, I'm begging you Katsuya-sama…"_

"Of course."

He twirled his tongue around her cilt, gently sucking on the nub and pleasuring the dragon with intense waves from every flick of his tongue. He tasted the pre-cum already at her entrance and lapped it up eagerly. His tongue entered the wet cavern and mimicked thrusting, then licking the walls of the Red-Eyes, nearly driving her over the edge. Nightwing moaned at the feelings as a small film of sweat covered her body, her claws nearly ripping the white silk bed sheets. She tried to arch up for more pleasure, but Katsuya held her hips down, torturing her with the pleasure she receiving before and making her whimper.

"_K-Katsuya-sama…I…I'm c-coming…."_

After hearing so Katsuya stopped, Nightwing whimpered when he stopped and she sent a worried glance, and then saw her master smirking.

"Now, now Nightwing, we can't have you doing that without me inside you right?"

Katsuya crawled so he faced her and her right in her red orbs. The blush she carried now grew 10 shades brighter, nearly taking over her whole face.

"I want you to do the same thing, can you?"

Before she could even react, she was flipped over to the top, Katsuya's eyes filled with lust and love watching her surprised bloody crimson eyes. For him, this red was beautiful, and it was his alone. For Nightwing, the chocolate orbs that looked at her, it was heaven. Her master was everything to her; Katsuya couldn't have made her anymore whole, feel more beautiful, more perfect than this moment.

"_Katsuya-sama? Why?"_

"I want you to know how it feels like to be in control, I have always been the one demanding things of you, always the one telling you what to do, to follow my commands. I'm giving you this chance, go on and take it."

Nightwing's eyes widen, but softened as she promised to be gentle, starting by nipping, licking, and nuzzling his neck. Katsuya moaned under the larger, more powerful being, his breath ragged as the dragon's tongue played with his nipples. Her coarse tongue scratched lightly at the hard nubs making it even harder. She kissed down his well sculpted stomach and stopped at his hips.

"Go on Nightwing, do whatever you want. Just please don't stop."

Nightwing nuzzled the area around his already hard member. Katsuya moaned and held onto Nightwing's neck, begging her to lick him.

"Nightwing, nh, I'm begging you, *pant pant* please, don't tease me like thi-."

Katsuya never got the chance to finish his sentence, because Nightwing completely engulfed his hard cock in her mouth. The heat from her mouth and the heat from her breath drove Katsuya insane. The roughness of her tongue prickled Katsuya's sensitive nerves and caused wave after wave of pleasure to course through his spine. Katsuya tried to arch up but as he did to Nightwing, she also held his hips down. Then she stopped her tongue and used the smooth end of her tail to stroke Katsuya's heated member, teasing him, then resumed with her tongue. His hands trailed down her plated arms and down to her claws, where he entangled his fingers with the razor sharp weapons. As he was closer and closer to cumming, she stopped, raised her head to ask her precious master.

"_Do you want to be on top, or…"_

"No, you go on top this time, but our next round will have me on top."

"_As you wish Katsuya-sama."_

The dragon slipped her tail underneath his hips, and them up. Her claws were still entwined with his, as she lifted them above his head; she gently put her knees on her master, as to not hurt him and placed her entrance by his.

"_Ready?"_

"I should be saying that to you. Take your time, Nightwing; you don't have to rush…"

"_Anything for you Katsuya-sama."_

She slowly whimpered in pain as Katsuya's enormous length went inside her, she took a few moments to adjust to his size.

"Well, my dragon's still a tight little virgin."

Nightwing blushed at his remark and only nuzzled his neck, an act she did when she was nervous.

"You okay?"

"_Hai Katsuya-sama, it's a little painful."_

"From what Kaiba told me, for the girls the first time usually is. Relax, it'll ease the pain."

"_I understand."_

Nightwing eased her tense body and began thrusting. She turned at a few different angles until finally one angle, made her mewl out in ecstasy.

"_Nya!"_

After Jounouchi heard her cry out, he immediately flipped himself on top, and began thrusting at that same angle. Nightwing's tail was under her own hips now, arching her upward so that Katsuya could hit her prostate over and over. The pain was outweighed by the pleasure, the set rhythm wasn't fast but it wasn't slow either, Nightwing's moans, whimpers, and pants pushed on, Nightwing couldn't hold it on anymore, her walls tightened even more around Jounouchi and he did as well releasing himself inside his beloved dragon. He screamed out the black beast's name while she roared out her master's name at her completion.

_**-*~Lemon ends here~*-**_

"_Katsuya-sama…that…was amazing…" _

"I know Nightwing; I don't think anything can match up to this night."

"_Me neither Katsuya-sama."_

"You can stop calling me Katsuya-sama if you want, but if you are too used to it you don't have too."

"_I like calling you Katsuya-sama…it makes me feel less awkward…"_

"You are really the most beautiful thing ever…Ore no…Reddo-Izu Burraku Doragon…"

"_Aishiteruze…Katsuya-sama…"_


	4. Magic of the Birth

_**-*~A Few Months Later~*-**_

Nightwing lay on the soft white silk sheets as her body was curled around a clutch of 3 eggs. There was a knock at the door and Katsuya Jounouchi stepped in into the room.

"How are you and my children?"

Just then a cracking sound came from the eggs; slowly the shells started to fall apart and out of it came the poking heads of three Red-Eyes Black Chicks. Katsuya's heart filled with joy as Nightwing licked off the liquid from the newborn dragonlings. Just then the doorbell rung and Katsuya left to get it. Before he returned, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon barged into the room squealing.

"_OH, NIGHTWING THEY ARE SOOOOOOO CUTE! SETO, LOOK THEY AREN'T THEY ADORABLE?"_

"_I think you need to calm down, woman."_

"_Someone put her in a straight jacket."_

"_I agree."_

Aria, Clair, Renee, Kenneth and Mai walked into the room, and greeted Nightwing. Then Ethan, Serena, Mahado and Jaden entered the room and admired the baby dragons. Seto came in and started congratulating Nightwing for the babies. Then Katsuya came in, hugged his wife, and they nuzzled each other's neck.

"So what are we going to call them?"

"_Oh Nightwing can I name one?"_

"_No Kisara, before you call one of them Kitty…"_

"_How did you know I was going to name one of them Kitty?"_

"Kaiba, how do you deal with your wife?"

Kaiba shrugged then held to Kisara's neck, hugging her.

"Wanna get a few of our own, Kisara?"

"_Oi Kaiba, keep your pants __**on**__ until you get home."_

"_My dear Kenneth is right; you don't see me doing that here? You'll scar the children."_

Kaiba chuckled and let his wife go.

"_Katsuya-sama, you name one, I'll name one and we name the third one together."_

"Okay, you can name first."

"_I name the little girl here: Crimson."_

"I'll name the other girl; Shadow."

"_The boy? What will he be called?"_

"Tsubasa? It's the second half of your name in Japanese."

"_I want him to share both our names…"_

Katsuya thought for a moment then decided upon a name.

"Hane-Katsu?"

"_I don't see why not. Hane-Katsu it is…"_

Katsuya kissed the Nightwing on the tip of her beak. Nightwing licked back and they held their children close. Kisara sat by Nightwing and the kids and watched as Katsuya and co. went about their own business.

"_You're a mother now huh?"_

"_Yeah…I know somehow this world will have more Duel Monster and Human unions like me and Katsuya-sama or you and Seto." _

"_That's the magic of love Nightwing, it brings two being together and they become one with each other." _

"_For once I agree. No matter who it is. You and Seto, Renée and Kenneth, anyone. When they are together, things happen…those things are the magic of love."_

_**-*~FIN~*-**_


End file.
